Elemental Amulets
Not to be confused with Ability Amulets from Sad's Fanon. Elemental Amulets are colored amulets with some abilities that it grants the holder.__NOINDEX__ Elemental Amulets Nightmare Amulet The Nightmare Amulet can instantly transport the wearer to the Dream Dimension, and it can cause up to 3 people to fall into a shared dream under the control of the wearer. The Nightmare Amulet can also command undead mobs to do the wearer's bidding. The Amulet is powered by a connection to Herobrine, which enables him to always know where the wearer is in the world. Abuse to the Amulet's abilities will cause the wearer to fall into suspended animation for 100 years. *Current Holder: Unknown... *Maker: Hypixel Shadow Amulet Possesses the holder. Grants unknown abilities to holder. The Voice is housed in one of these amulets. It is unknown exactly how many exist, but they are few and far between. *Current Holder: Jack *Maker: Herobrine Fire Amulet Gives the holder a red aura. Grants the ability to hold fire, be immune to fire and start fire to the holder. Prominencial Incinerator is housed in this amulet. Abuse to the abilities will burn you and still damage you. *Current Holder: Steve *Maker: unknown Water Amulet Gives the holder a blue aura. Grants the ability to walk on water and summon water to the holder, but abuse to the abilities will drown the holder without being underwater. Aguocena the Biome Barrier is housed in this amulet. *Current Holder: Rodger *Maker: Rodger Null Amulet The holder will be slightly faded out of reality, making him or her invisible to undead. However, the main ability of this amulet is that all other Amulets within 2500 blocks of the Null Amulet will have absolutely no effect, except for the Mind Amulet. Abuse to this amulet's abilities by taunting another Amulet holder about not being able to use their amulet will toss the holder out of reality, teleporting the amulet into the nearest chest. A small fragment of Herobrine's essence is inside this amulet, and is used as a power source. *Current Holder: Unknown *Maker: Notch, he made it as a last resort in case some person created a Destruction Amulet. Snow Amulet Gives the holder a white aura. Grants the holder the ability to freeze the nearest enemy and cause snowfall. Icsnowintre the Tundra-Taiga Maker is housed in this amulet. Abuse to the abilities will freeze the holder and continuously damage him/her until (s)he dies. *Current Holder: Testificate *Maker: Unknown Leaf Amulet Gives the holder the ability to summon a sapling and a full-grown tree and take leaves and turn them into lots of leaf entities. Grants the holder a green charge. Leashear the Leaf Placer is housed in this amulet. Abuse to the abilities will block sight through leaf entities. The Mind Amulet and the Being inside it are not malign, but sometimes inconvenient. *Current Holder: Raniero *Maker: Raniero Mind Amulet Makes the holder invisible to everything and invincible, but forces them to be stuck in their own mind until they GET OUT of their fake reality. Also, people's minds are much more open when they are wearing this amulet, so they can be spoken to and noticed by someone with enough mental ability. The Escape Artist is housed within this amulet. *Current Holder: Was the Nameless Protagonist, now unknown *Maker: Herobrine? Gunpowder Amulet Makes the holder immune to explosions and absorb gunpowder, but abuse to the granted abilities will make the amulet explode and teleport to another location. Supernova the Creeper King is housed within this amulet. *Current Holder: Steve *Maker: Jeb Obsidian Amulet Makes the holder immune to everything except 9.5 seconds of a diamond pickaxe. Abuse to the granted abilities through "try and kill me using everything you have except a diamond pickaxe" will cause the obsidian amulet to continuously damage you until you die. Glyphflake the Enderman King is housed within this amulet. *Current Holder: unknown *Maker: Nidarc Speed Amulet Speeds up the holder and makes him immune to hunger, abuse of this power will make the player super fast that any move (including jumping) will damage the player. Speor the Speeder is housed in this amulet. *Current Holder: Sam *Maker: Spose Time Amulet Gives the holder the ability to bend time. Abuse of this power will cause time to freeze for the former holder, with no way of going back without the help of the time amulet. The problem with this is the amulet goes to the same place, but in a different time. For example, if it was in a certain spot, then it would move to the same spot, maybe 5 years in the future/past. Temportal the Clock Keeper is housed within this amulet. This amulet, if combined with the power of the Space and Entropy amulets, will destroy Minecraftia. *Current Holder: unknown *Maker: Jeb Space Amulet Gives the holder the ability to break or place blocks at nearly infinite range. Also, the wielder can change certain blocks to dirt, stone, cobblestone and sand. Abuse of this power will cause the wearer to become phasing, literally falling through the ground. After the former wearer is made phasing, the amulet teleports to a random place in the universe. Solod the Earthlord is held inside this amulet. This amulet, combined with the power of the Time and Entropy amulets, will destroy Minecraftia. *Current Holder: unknown *Maker: Jeb Entropy Amulet Gives the holder the ability to destabilize certain blocks, or even whole chunks. This causes them to slowly break down and be destroyed. If the amulet senses the wielder is about to die, it attempts to teleport them to safety. Abuse of this power will cause the wielder to become destabilized themselves. The amulet then glitches out of existence for a while. Epox the World Destroyer is housed inside this amulet. This amulet, combined with the power of the Time and Space amulets, will destroy Minecraftia. *Current Holder: Herobrine *Maker: Created in the beginning of Minecraftia Mine Amulet Gives the holder the ability to stabilize certain blocks and whole chunks the Entropy Amulet holder has done. If the amulet senses the wielder is about to die, it will successfully teleport them to safety. Abuse of this power will cause all the blocks below the abuser to be destabilized, creating a pit and making the abuser fall into the void. The amulet then teleports to a random place in the world. This amulet, combined with the power of the Grass and all the Wood amulets, will save Minecraftia. The entity housed inside is currently unknown. *Current Holder: Notch *Maker: Created in the beginning of Minecraftia Grass Amulet Gives the holder the ability to transform certain blocks or even whole chunks into dirt, the uppermost dirt blocks topped with grass. Abuse of this power will cause the wielder to fall down 3 blocks and get sand or gravel onto their upper half of their body, causing suffocation. The amulet will then teleport to the location of the wielder before falling. This amulet, combined with the power of the Minecraft and all the Wood amulets, will save Minecraftia. The entity housed inside is currently unknown. *Current Holder: Jeb *Maker: Created in the beginning of Minecraftia Wood Amulet (birch) Gives the holder the ability to summon a birch sapling or a full-grown birch tree. No aura. Causes black and white charge around the holder like the blue charge around the Creeper when it gets hit by lightning (and at this state turns into Charged Creeper). The birch piece of Iroaxe the Tree Planter is housed in this amulet. Abuse to abilities will cause the holder to be under a tree and suffocate for the rest of their lives until the gravel on them is removed. Together with the Minecraft Amulet, the Grass Amulet and the other tree amulets, it has the power to save Minecraftia. *Current Holder: unknown *Maker: Steve Wood Amulet (oak) Gives the holder the ability to summon an oak sapling and a full-grown oak tree. No aura. Causes brown charge around the holder like the blue charge around the Creeper when it gets hit by lightning (and at this state turns into Charged Creeper). The oak piece of Iroaxe the Tree Planter is housed in this amulet. Abuse to abilities will cause the holder to be under a tree and suffocate for the rest of their lives until the gravel on them is removed. Together with the Minecraft Amulet, the Grass Amulet and the other tree amulets, it has the power to save Minecraftia. *Current Holder: unknown *Maker: Steve Wood Amulet (pine) Gives the holder the ability to summon a pine sapling or a full grown pine tree. No aura. Causes dark brown charge around the holder like the blue charge around the Creeper when it gets hit by lightning (and at this state turns into Charged Creeper). The pine piece of Iroaxe the Tree Planter is housed in this amulet. Abuse to abilities will cause the holder to be under a tree and suffocate for the rest of their lives until the gravel on them is removed. Together with the Minecraft Amulet, the Grass Amulet and the other tree amulets, it has the power to save Minecraftia. *Current Holder: unknown *Maker: Steve Wood Amulet (jungle) Gives the holder the ability to summon a jungle tree sapling or a full grown jungle tree. No aura. Causes greenish-brown charge around the holder like the blue charge around the Creeper when it gets hit by lightning (and at this state turns into Charged Creeper). The jungle piece of Iroaxe the Tree Planter is housed in this amulet. Abuse to abilities will cause the holder to be under a tree and suffocate for the rest of their lives until the gravel on them is removed. Together with the Minecraft Amulet, the Grass Amulet and the other tree amulets, it has the power to save Minecraftia. *Current Holder: unknown *Maker: Steve Hypocrite Amulet A joke amulet that turns the user into a person who pretends, is deceitful, and to have uncivilized thoughts. *Current Holder: Unknown *Maker: Ignavus The Dastardly Nether Amulet This amulet can summon Nether mobs to do your bidding, generate Magma Crystals and transport you into the Nether. However, abuse of it's abilities will turn you into a burning Blaze and continually damage you until you burn to death. Ignis the Wither Lord is housed in this amulet. *Current Holder: Jacob *Maker: Unknown End Amulet This amulet can control Endermen and generate Dragon Eggs. It can also teleport you and send you to the End. If you abuse it's abilities, you will get killed by Endermen that will surround and attack you. The Ender Dragon is housed within this amulet. *Current Holder: Unknown *Maker: Unknown Overworld Amulet This amulet may or may not exist and nothing is known about it except that it might be one of the amulets needed to create the Creation Amulet. *Current Holder: Unknown, Notch? *Maker: Unknown Destruction Amulet This amulet can only be created if the Space, Time and Entropy Amulets are combined. It has the power to destroy all Minecraftia. *Current Holder: NA *Maker: NA Creation Amulet This amulet can only be created if the Mine, Grass and Wood Amulets are combined. It has the power to save all Minecraftia. *Current Holder: NA *Maker: NA Other Amulets Transportation Amulet This amulet was crafted by Raniero's father to aid his sea-travels and long uncharted voyages. It has the power to direct the course of winds in the wearers favor, and find the wearers wanted destination no matter the weather or predicament. *Current Holder: Raniero the III *Maker: Raniero the II *Entity house within: No entity confirmed Blood Amulet The Blood Amulet is an amulet of pure, demented chaos. It gives whoever holds it great knowledge and powers, but slowly disfigures them into monstrous figures. It transforms those who wear it into lumbering, disfigured beings who's minds have become corrupted. It was said to be made by a hero from the armoured hide of a monstrous creature which he slew in a day-long battle, though the name of the hero is inconsistent. It is possible to travel through the amulet to the White Void. *Current holder: Unknown *Maker: Folk hero Hood Amulet The Hood Amulet was The Guy With The Hoody Thingy's own amulet created by a blacksmith and edited by Raxz for his own nefarious needs. *Current holder: Raxz *Creator: Blacksmith *Creature inside: Pure Insanity Magic Amulet The Magic Amulet is an amulet of pure mystery. It gives the holder uncertainly powerful will, which makes his imagination come true. The powerful mix of light and dark magic destroys whoever or whatever poses a threat to the holder, and let the holder control both types of magic, including 4 additional categories of magic: Pyro, Hydro, Atmo and Lito; Pyro controls the fire, Hydro controls the water, Atmo controls the air, and Lito controls the land. It was made without anyone seeing, in a bigger dungeon, with diamonds instead of moss stone and gold instead of a monster spawner, and has no chests. On the gold rested the magic amulet, and it was made in the middle of Bob and Herobrine's fight, when the light and dark magic were combined into a strong mix of 4 elements, which were then sent into different parts of the universe, and eventually combining in the same bigger dungeon mentioned before, absorbing light and dark magic, and mixed to create the magic amulet. *Current holder: No one has found it yet, therefore considering both Bob and Herobrine as the holder, even though they have no idea about it *Creator: Bob and Herobrine in the middle of their fight in the Nether *Entity housed within: Entixinox *Materials: Fire Magic (Pyro), Water Magic (Hydro), Air Magic (Atmo), Earth Magic (Lito), Light Magic (Apollo) and Dark Magic (Erebus) Facts *Pyro was thought by the creator of this section, while Hydro, Atmo and Lito came from 3 parts of the world. Apollo and Erebus were mythical gods. *The idea of the Magic Amulet came from the Mystery Amulet, a discontinued amulet which was later turned into this amulet. *This is one of the longest sections in the page. Muffin Amulet The muffin amulet is a very strange amulet created when a legendary chef, in a search for eternal life, baked a golden apple, diamond, redstone, and glowstone dusts, and a rare pheonix egg into a large muffin. It came out rock solid, and the chef hacked a tiny hole through it, and strung a minuiture chain through the hole. The muffin amulet grants the holder the ability to create a dozen blueberry muffins twice a week, and it prolongs the holder's life by causing every two seconds experienced by the holder to be equal to one second when it comes to aging. Abuse to this amulet's abilities by trying to melt it will give the holder an impossible to fill craving for muffins. *Current holder: Chef Monsai *Creator: Chef Monsai's grandfather The Mega Amulet A legendery amulet that has the power of 100 magic amulets. A true masterpiece, created by the chaotic lord, hero doom. It was forged in the solid core of the great magma lake in the nether. The uber god, Inferus the destroyer was traped inside. Its powers are unspeakable enugh to create a magma lord out of thin air. WARNING: Abuse to its powers will create a never-ending vortex in space and time causeing insta-kill damage and trapping the player. After 100 years of this chaos, the player will come back..as a chick, no amulet AND if things werent bad enugh, you are a chick on all worlds. *current holder: Infernius *creator of amulet: Herodoom The Life Amulet An amulet shrouded in mystery. The Life Amulet doesn't make people immortal, but it can heal any wound and revive the dead. Any other information about it is unknown. *current holder: Unknown *creator of amulet: Unknown Category:Destruction of Minecraftia group project Category:Minecraftia